In some kinds of outdoor furniture it is advantageous to provide impervious cushions therefor, so that the same may be left out in the yard or patio over night and even in the rain without deterioration of the cushions.
These cushions are tufted usually by buttoning. That is buttons are applied at spaced points on the upper panel of the cushion and these are attached to retaining means at the lower panel thereof forming a tufted contour and appearance to the top panel.
In cases where a one piece cut-out sponge like foamed member is encased in the impervious covering, consisting of the upper and lower panels and connecting box edge, there is usually no buttoning; but in cases where less expensive scrap material of the spongy-foam nature is utilized buttoning is advantageous and it has been found that compressing the cushion for the buttoning process causes the air inside to be displaced abruptly in such a manner as to explode the covering thus ruining the cushion under manufacture.
Therefore, it has been the custom of the past to provide air vents for the cushion thus preventing the explosion. These air vents may be of different kinds but the most common one resides in the provision of a woven tape or the like sewed across a cut out slot in the box edging and having overlapping hemming. This is a very expensive part of the process of manufacture of the cushion and it is the object of the present invention to do away with this expensive sewed on vent as will become more apparent hereinafter.